Ch. 344 - A Curious Spectacle
Ch. 343 - End of the Beginning Ch. 345 - The Eye of Greece CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. News Hour Travel to Watching the Launch Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Watching the Launch Time Warp 2. Colorful Spring Jet Place 4 Circus Cannon in the Garden 3. Deconstructing the Cosmos Travel to The Concotionist Time Loop Match 12 details in The Concotionist Time Loop 4. Multicolor Tepee Have 3 Colorful Tent in the Garden Upgrade 1 Circus Cannon to Level 2 5. Follow your Instinct Return to Time Vaults Find 12 hidden objects in Time Vaults 6. The Underground Travel to Verbier Chalet Paradox Find 6 differences in Verbier Chalet Paradox 7. Cosmic Chase Return to Stairway Chase Find 12 hidden objects in Stairway Chase 8. The Circus is in Town Travel to Circus Street Find 12 hidden objects in Circus Street 9. Entertaining the Clown Travel to The Show Begins Find 12 hidden objects in The Show Begins 10. Circus Pavilion Upgrade 1 Colorful Tent to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Circus Cannon to Level 3 11. Extravagant Chase Ear 18 total stars in Chapter 344 scenes Have 1 Puppet Master’s Wagon in the Garden 12. Complete the Ticket Collector's Set Collect the Ticket Counter and place it in your Garden. 13. Puppeteer Carriage Upgrade 1 Puppet Master’s Wagon to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Colorful Tent to Level 3 14. Puppet Pushcart Upgrade 1 Puppet Master’s Wagon to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Puppet Master’s Wagon to Level 5 15. Build the Steampunk Circus Complete the Steampunk Circus Wonder 16. Circus Maximus Upgrade the Steampunk Circus to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Watching the Launch Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Watching the Launch Time Warp! 3 Star The Concotionist Time Loop Earn 3 stars in The Concotionist Time Loop! 3 Star Circus Street Earn 3 stars in Circus Street! 3 Star The Show Begins Earn 3 stars in The Show Begins! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 344 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 344 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 344 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:News Hour Ch.344/S.1 - Watching the Launch Time Warp I was on my way to the Manor when I overheard something disturbing on the television. I had to stop and check. Apparently, Nikolai's actions have triggered far-reaching consequences. Nikolai's time freezing tactics have caused nationwid controversy. Several places have beed destroyed. Nobody has a clue who is behind all the destruction and now they're conducting a wide search for the person responsible. This was only bound to happen. Nikolai went too far by involving the common folk in this. If he continues to cause havoc, our secret society is soon going to be exposed. We need to do something about this. Or, else, we are at risk of complete breakdown. Quest:Deconstructing the Cosmos Ch.344/S.2 - The Concotionist Time Loop I have been reading up on the Cosmic Cube. My findings point towards this direction. Apparently, the Cube is a man made construct. It was accidentally discovered centuries ago when an experiment went wrong. The Cosmic Cube is said to have the essence of the cosmos. It has several advantages. It can be used as a portal, to slip through tight passages in the universe. These passages are mostly black holes. Only those who possess knowledge about the workings of the universe can make this cube. I know one such person who used to concoct Cosmic Cubes back in the day. But that was a long time ago and she had no desire to talk about the procedure of making a Cosmic Cube. You're wondering why I'm interested in the making of a Cosmic Cube? Well, if I know how it is made, I will be able to figure a way out to destroy it is well. It's a sound plan if you think about it. Anyway, this lady was the one who made the Cosmic Cube for Nikolai. She has told me what to look out for. We need to find Nikolai and track down the Cosmic Cube. We've already lost precious time. Quest:Follow your Instinct Ch.265/S.1 - Time Vaults I finally get to be part of a mission. At least I'm not stuck fixing a Paradox I did not take you along to hear you about Paradoxes. We need to find Nikolai. Do you see him around? My spy's instinct says he is here. And if Quincy's readings are right, then this is where the Cosmic Cube is. I feel the radiations from the Cube but I can't pinpoint the direction it's coming from. I certainly don't see Nikolai around. Does your *spy's instinct* have anything to say about this? Look! Those people look awfully suspicious. I bet they are thinking the same about us. Can you at least pretend to be chill? They're looking! Quick! Pretend I said something funny. Hahahahahahahaha... Um. Wow. You should join the theater. Your acting skills are totally on point. Why do I sense sarcasm in your tone? I'm a robot. What do you expect? I was designed to sound sarcastic. Nevermind! Quit your talking. We need to concentrate. Did you hear what that man was saying? Quest:The Underground Ch.344/S.3 - Verbier Chalet Paradox Would you take a look at that! Is that what I think it is? It all makes sense now. Nikolai's involved in an underground trade of illegal items. What? How can you say that? The Cosmic Cube. It's a rare item which contains terrific power. Obviously, it's going to sell for billions of bucks in the market. But there is no "market" in the first place! Nobody has the time for all this. If everybody knew about it, it wouldn't be a secret affair now, would it? Ermm. I don't like the sound of this. Look. That's the insignia of the Hourglass Syndicate. He's working for Nikolai. An he has the Cosmic Cube. We need to catch him! Arrgh! Borgsworth! You set him off. He has realized something is up. Quickly! We need to follow him. Agent, grab our tesseract frommthe Time Machine. Meet us at the top. Quest:Cosmic Chase Ch.205/S.3 - Stairway Chase Enrique has updated me on your current situation. If possible, use the tesseract to catch him. That man must not escape. Borgsworth's gone to search that guy's Time Machine. Meanwhile, we need to make sure he doesn't escape. Phew! That mas is fast for his age. These stairways are a darn disadvantage. I can't pick up. He had a good headstart too, all thanks to Borgsworth! Agent! Here! Catch the tesseract! Use it to launch yourself ahead and meet me at the other end of the stairway. Where is he? Didn't you see him pass by? This is odd. How did we miss him? THERE! He got ahead of us! How in the world... He has a tesseract. How could I have not seen this coming? Quick. Behind him. NOW! We cannot afford to lose track of him. The man escaped? I need to figure a way out. Go ahead and help Enrique. I'll catch up with you guys. Quest:The Circus is in Town Ch.344/S.4 - Circus Street What is happening? Is th circus in town? I always loved a good circus show! Where is the man? Did you see him? I chased him till he led us to this street. Look around! Do you know what's happening? Yes. Yes. The circus is in town. I saw posters announcing their arrival a couple of days ago. And you didn't think to tell me about this? Seriously? In the middle of all this, you thought you'd have the time to attend a circus? Mankind is so confusing. I think one day, I'll study them and type out a research paper on them. I'd be the first robot to have deconstructed a human being. Shut up, Borgsworth. I used to like you better when you couldn't talk. You don't mean that. You'd be depressed if it weren't for me. Sure. Why not. Did I forget the context here? What were we talking about? The circus, yes. THE CUBE MAN! I totally forgot. Where is he? We've lost track of him. Yes. If YOU wouldn't have gotten distracted by the circus. Okay, okay! I admit. It was my fault. Now let's find this gut. Agent, I need you to track his signature down. Quest:Entertaining the Clown Ch.344/S.5 - The Show Begins Is that Chauncey? Yes! It is him. What a councidence! Hey! Fancy seeing you guys here! Did you also come to enjoy the show? Um, we're actually in the middle of a chase. We need to find the man in a brown overcoat. He has the Cosmic Cube. If we dont' catch him, we'll never get to the bottom of this. Did you happend to see him around? Oh, lads! You won't find him here. The circus has several costumes and props. He would have changed his disguise long ago. Your attempts are going to be furite. The chase has been cut short. There is nothing to be done now but to watch this spectactular show. Look at those performers go. The look so flexible and agile. I always did enjoy a good circus show. These tricks look amazing. These people are extremely skilled at what they do. I'd like to try some of these, if my old body would let me. Haha. Haha. Of course. I wish I could stay longer. But we need to find Quincy and report. I'm guessing you're staying till the end? I will join you guys in the mission when the time is right. For now, I shall enjoy this grand performance. Quincy is waiting for us at the Manor. We need to devise a new plan and it needs to be quick.